


Take Me With You

by gaysparkler



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Dorian does not know how to handle feelings, Established Relationship, Lavellan is in a dark place, M/M, Oh no so much angst, Post-What Pride Had Wrought, Samael Lavellan has small possessiveness issues, Self-Hatred, Well of Sorrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysparkler/pseuds/gaysparkler
Summary: Samael Lavellan tries to cope with his consequences after drinking from the Well of Sorrows. His lover, Dorian, does not help when suddenly announcing that he will be returning to Tevinter after defeating Corypheus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired when listening to "Let Me Follow", by Son Lux: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xv0M-5RUFQM

“Take me with you,” Samael cried, gripping Dorian’s shoulders.

The man was not even looking at him. His head was turned to the side, his gaze fixed to one of his bookshelves to avoid staring into the Inquisitor’s intense turquoise eyes.

“Take me with you,” he repeated, “or let me follow.”

Dorian had just announced that he would return to Tevinter, after Corypheus was defeated. Samael was scared, he had just drunk from the Well of Sorrows, he was confused, thinking that he had made the worst decision of his life. He was forever bound to the service of Mythal. At least he had the knowledge from his people. Better him than Morrigan. They still had Corypheus to face and Dorian was ignoring him when he needed him most.

“Dorian, talk to me! I’m scared and I don’t want to lose you. I need you by my side, now more than ever,” he pleaded.

“Emotional blackmail is a fine thing to pull out of your arsenal.”

Samael’s stomach dropped. Was that how Dorian felt about their relationship? He removed his hands from his shoulders as if he had been burned and moved away from him, his arms hugging his own body. His eyes filled with tears. He was scared, confused and now alone. He knew he should have solved that possessiveness issue he had earlier. This would not have hurt as much otherwise. Trapped in the alcove, he needed to leave. After a broken sob escaped his lips against his will, he ran, pushing Dorian who was in his way. He did not look back when the Tevinter called out his name. He was not wanted here.

Solas shot him a look when he ran across his study. The nobles in the throne room also had questions on their lips when he walked as fast as he could to his quarters. Samael sighed and pressed his back against the door when he closed it. He was finally alone.

Like he deserved.


	2. Chapter 2

Samael broke down. He fell on his bed and started crying, without an end in sight. He felt so stupid, sobbing like a child. However, he truly loved Dorian, just like he had loved Dareth back in his clan and what good had come out of it? Dareth died and now Dorian was leaving, most likely never returning. Samael rocked his body back and forth, giving in to despair. He could feel demons trying to approach him, his vulnerability attracting them closer to the Veil. If he projected his mind, he could almost see their black capes and sharp teeth, claws reaching out to possess his body. How sad would that be, the Inquisitor, an elven mage, getting corrupted by an evil Tevinter Magister and possessed by a Despair demon. People would think it was blood magic, when it would be his own doing.

His breathing was erratic, trying to get some air in between broken sobs. He refused to let the demons win, he was not weak. Well, not that weak. His Keeper taught him better, the least he could do to honour her memory would to avoid being possessed, the easiest mistake to commit as a mage. Slowly, he started to calm down. He was laying there in his bed, unmoving. He wanted to go back, to see Dorian to convince him to tag along when he left. He would tell him how much he meant to him. Maybe he would even bring up Dareth to explain his brash reaction. He fell asleep before he was able to go see the man, exhausted by all the crying. 

~~~

Dorian was feeling awful. He and Samael had butted heads before, but it was never so bad. The younger man literally _ran away_ from him. He stayed in his library for a few hours, hoping that his Amatus would come back eventually. When he had not returned, Dorian decided that he would put his pride aside and go to Samael. He closed the book he was attempting to read and walked over to the Inquisitor’s quarters.

He was welcomed by cold air and darkness. Instantly worried, he quickly casted a fire spell to light the room. He found Samael asleep in his bed, over the covers. Dorian went up to him and pulled the blankets over his small frame, then proceeded to close the balcony doors to prevent more freezing air coming in. He sat down at the Inquisitor’s desk, took a book and started reading again, unable to sleep. Watching over Samael was more important right now anyway. The room was quiet, the silence only disturbed by Samael’s breathing and the occasional page turning. What a shock it was when his lover started screaming, breaking the calm that previously reigned the room. Dorian was up immediately, striding over to the bed.

Samael was thrashing around, yelling constantly, seemingly still asleep. It’s when he suddenly stopped that Dorian got truly worried. Something was clearly wrong. The air chilled, but the doors were firmly shut. Samael started mumbling.

“No…that’s not true…”

“Amatus?”

“H—he loves me,” he weakly continued, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Samael!” Dorian shouted, grabbing the man’s shoulders, attempting to awake him.

Through his own connection to the Fade, he could feel the agglomeration of Despair demons surrounding the Inquisitor, pressing down on the Veil, trying to cross to their side.

“ _Kaffas_ , what have I done?” he panicked. He had to fix this.

Dorian climbed onto the bed, hovering over Samael’s sleeping form. The elven man was shivering, his eyes shut and his body unresponsive to Dorian’s calls. He knew he could not do much, Samael had to ward off the demons by himself, but he could not stay there and do nothing while his Amatus was suffering. Dorian called out, eventually shouted his lover’s name until his throat hurt. He shook him, considered slapping him back to reality, but quickly decided not to. He collapsed on top of Samael, resting his head against the young man’s chest. Samael was still trembling, his heart beating erratically.

“Amatus,” Dorian whispered, defeated, “I know you can still hear me, over the demons. You are strong, you have always been. I didn’t mean to upset you as I did… Please, come back to me…”

Dorian refused to fall asleep. He lay there, still on top of Samael, listening to his heartbeat and constant muttering. He tried to ignore the cries and sobs as the Despair demons attempted to possess the man he loved. Dorian knew he would make it, but had he known that telling his Amatus that he was leaving would result like this, he would have waited longer before announcing it. He was so busy blaming himself that he did not feel the room’s temperature going back to normal, Samael’s heart rate slowing down, the silence that fell in the quarters and the arms tightening around Dorian’s body.

“Dorian?” Samael asked groggily. “What are you doing here?”

Dorian’s head snapped up to look at his Amatus. Never before had he been so reassured to dive in his lover’s turquoise eyes—well, maybe after the events that occurred in the Fade.

“Watching over you, of course,” he answered after a relieved sigh.

“I thought you…didn’t care… I thought we were done…”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Amatus,” he whispered. “I am sorry, for what it’s worth…”

“Promise me,” Samael said, carding his hand through Dorian’s hair, looking at him with drying tears in his eyes.

“Promise you what, Amatus?”

“That you won’t leave…”

Dorian sighed. It broke his heart to hear Samael ask this of him. His voice was unsure, wavering. He was aware of his Amatus’ issues with abandonment, but he had to return to Tevinter eventually. He loved his country and wanted to make it better.

“I can’t do that Samael, you know,” his voice was soft.

It was like a slap to the elven man’s face. He flinched and looked away. A hand slid on the side of his face and pulled his gaze back to Dorian’s.

“We’ll find a way to make it work, Amatus,” Dorian said, hopeful. “You can come visit me when this is done. Even considering how incredible I am, I will still need help from time to time.”

Samael chuckled, Dorian smiled.

“The reason I don’t want you to come with me,” he started, not wavering when Samael flinched again, “is that you’d be doing all the work yourself. As amusing it would be to see you beat my homeland into submission, this is something I have to do.”

Samael closed his eyes, a tear rolling down his cheek. Dorian’s thumb caught it quickly. He sighed, looked at Dorian again.

“Then promise me that you won’t let what we have go to waste. You can leave me behind, but don’t you dare abandon me,” he said, voice shaking.

“I would never,” Dorian whispered, leaning forward, catching Samael’s lips with his own. “I love you too much.”

Samael finally smiled brightly again.

“ _Ar lath ma, vhenan_ ,” he whispered, right before falling asleep again.

Dorian lay awake unable to stop his racing mind, hoping those words meant what he thought they meant. His Amatus was safe, they were better and stronger than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this mysterious Dareth? I will write about him, do not fret 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
